Tey Voro
Tey Voro (born Te-Voro) was a Voss Mystic from the planet Voss during the time spanning from the start of the Revanchist era to the end of the Galactic Civil War. Early years Te-Voro was born on the planet Voss to Tombra-Voro and his wife Maga-Voro. Voro was discovered to be Force-sensitive by the revered mystic Thajana-Ton and trained by her in the arts of healing and seeing. At the age of thirty (A child, roughly approximate to fifteen years of age by Voss standards), his homeworld was discovered by the Sith Empire. Encounter with the Empire An Imperial diplomatic party was sent to negotiate the setting up of an Imperial base on Voss and the taking away of Force-sensitive Voss children to be trained as Sith. However, The Three (ruling council of Voss) had a boon with a powerful yet dead visitor known only as "Shining Man". This boon meant that, in exchange for Voss' neutrality for the time of 3,000 days, the Voss' enemies the Gormak would flee and never return, and all offworlders would cease to make contact with the Voss. The Empire did not take kindly to their refusal, and lashed out. Republic Intervention The Voss' commandos were able to fend off the initial assault. Te-Voro received a vision from the Force; another extraterrestrial force would come to make war with the Empire. True to his word, three days later a Republic fleet emerged from hyperspace. The Voss Mystics gathered in a Great Conclave, a focusing of their power used only in the most dire of situations. They created a chasm to Dreamworld, the alternate dimension all Voss could access in their dreams. The Republic fleet was swallowed, and the Imperial ground force was obliterated by the Voss Commandos. The Imperials were about to start orbital bombardment, but before even one salvo could be fire, the Great Conclave disabled all starship weapons in the sector. The Imperials, faced with no other choice, fled the system; it was a crushing defeat. Emmisaries One of the Republic ships managed to send out a communication before it was swallowed; the Republic was alerted, and immediately sent diplomatic emmisaries. The Empire did likewise, as both sides recognized how valuable such powerful allies could be. They set up embassies, studying Voss culture and bargaining with the Voss, who remained staunchly isolationist. Te-Voro spent perhaps the most time of any Voss with the emmisaries, particularly the Imperial diplomats. One of the diplomats, a Sith called Darth Ziannah, taught him many things, such as how to use the Force to draw strength from the powerful dead, to inflict pain by charging particles in a furious onslaught of lightning, and to use a lightsaber created from wood and native crystals. Outcast Te-Voro's close relationship with and new powers derived from Darth Ziannah were seen by The Three as taboo. They outcast him for his "corrupt ways", and the Empire took him offworld to save him from the mobs of angry Voss. He took with him powers unique to his world, and changed his name to Tey Voro, following Voss tradition of replacing the hyphen between their given and surnames with another letter and a space should they be cast out of society. Korriban Tey Voro was taken by Darth Ziannah to her homeworld of Korriban. He learned many things, but try as they might, the Sith on Korriban could not sway him to the Dark Side. Voss emotions differed so differently from those of most other species that anger was useless to draw power from, and fear had been narrowed down to simply being alone for extended periods of time, and Gormak. Considered useless as a Sith, he was reduced to a Force-sensitive novelty, little better than a slave. Given as a gift (more to get rid of him than anything) to Grand Moff Rycus Kilran, Voro was treated well under his rich new "friend". Voro was fiercly protective of Kilran, once purging an entire Imperial fleet into Dreamworld that mistakenly opened fire on Kilran's vessel. This action put him into question by the Dark Council, who voted that he immediately be removed from Imperial service and the company of Moff Kilran. Several Millenia Later... After being removed from Imperial service, Voro was placed into a stasis pod and ejected into space. His body did not age or move, his heart and lungs functioned at the sparsest level. His brain shut down, but his Force-sensitivity remained active. Using it, he spoke again with his good friend Moff Kilran, and saw him executed at the end of a lightsaber held by Darth Vowrawn of the Dark Council. Reaching out to strike the Sith down, Voro made a startling discovery; he felt anger. It scared him to feel a new emotion for the first time. His fear was also new, foreign to him. He backed down from murdering Vowrawn, and instead, his Force self joined his physical and mental self in stasis. Millennia later, his pod crashed on the planet Naboo. Meeting the Republic Voro awoke from his stasis surrounded by unfamiliar faces and surroundings. He was in a Naboo medical facility in the city of Theed. Over three and a half thousand years had passed. He tried to sit up slowly, but his muscles and bones had atrophied over the millennia. He would have to use a hoverchair and medicines to rebuild his strength. He tried to speak, but his throat was incredibly dry. One of the people in the room, a female Gungan nurse, lifted her hand and placed it on his shoulder. She told him not to try to move or speak; he needed his strength as he was dangerously dehydrated and malnourished. Life-giving water and dissolved nutrients were given to him by intravenous drip, and he slept. He knew not how much time passed. Fully Awake MORE COMING SOON Category:Male Characters Category:Bright Nebula